1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to digital data transmitting and receiving for providing two-dimensional (2D) contents or three-dimensional (3D) contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Transport (TS) based digital broadcasting method, a transmission terminal inserts uncompressed video data and an uncompressed audio stream into respective elementary streams (ESs), multiplexes each of the ESs to generate a TS, and transmits the TS via a channel.
The TS includes program specification information (PSI) together with the ESs. The PSI representatively includes a program association table (hereinafter, referred to as PAT information) and a program map table (hereinafter, referred to as PMT information). PMT information providing single-program information describes a Packet Identifier (PID) for each ES, and PAT information describes a PID for each PMT information.
A reception terminal receives a TS via a channel and extracts an ES from the TS through a process reverse to the process performed in a transmission terminal. Digital contents contained in the ES is restored and reproduced by a display device.